Team TARDIS' Season 7
by Enderstar
Summary: What if the Ponds never left? What if they stayed with the Doctor until his regeneration? Would they ever find out the secret of Clara or let the Intelligence win? It's time to find out. **Warning, changes to The Name, Day, & Time of the Doctor**
1. The Angels Take Manhattan

The Doctor sighed, head in hands as the rain poured down around him. He didn't mind the soaking, he didn't even feel it, grief had torn every other sense from his old and ancient hearts. He remembered the sun in the graveyard, he remembered throwing Rory out of the way at the last moment. Not them, not this time or ever again. The Ponds deserved happiness, he didn't.

"Excuse me young man." The Doctor look up to see a woman who wore a long dress and her long brown hair was braided to one side like Elsa in that new Disney movie he had planned to have Amy and Rory see. She smiled warmly, her umbrella covered them both from the rain as she spoke "Are you alone out here? You don't seem very 1920's at all."

"I'm just a bit..." The Doctor trailed off, forcing himself not to cry but she only flattened her skirt and finished his sentence for him.

"Sad." The woman said with a sharp smile. "I can tell, my son was the same way when his daughter died of pneumonia. She was thirteen, a long life ahead of her. So tell me young man, what has you down."

The Doctor glanced up and said "I lost my friends and my wife. I'm not even supposed to be here...it was a complete accident."

She set her jaw firm, brown eyes warm and inviting with youth despite her being somewhere in her late thirties. "It's okay. Do you want to stay at my home? Just for the night until we get you situated? My husband wouldn't care besides, I think we have a suit you could have. It's too small to fit my husband but with you, it'd fit just fine."

"Thank you." The Doctor stammered, standing as he moved his soaked hair from his face. "Tell me then, what's your name?"

"Clara." She smiled with eyes flashing mischievously. "Clara Oswin."

"Well then Clara Oswin," The Doctor said with a smile, the voice sounded familiar but he ignored it. "we should get moving. Don't want you to catch a cold eh?"

The two walked down the street, laughing loudly against the falling rain but the two failed to notice the statue that stood in the trees behind them, chained to the rock behind it. The Weeping Angel's hand had almost touched the Doctor yet again.

* * *

"Oh my god." Rory breathed in horror, his eyes wide at the twisted snarl the Angel wore. The Doctor had disappeared in a mist, never to be seen again. "Oh. My. God."

River stood still, eyes wide as she stared at the statue out of instinct and the other out of pure shock and horror at losing her husband. Amy clasped her hands over her mouth in shock while Rory pulled her backwards towards the TARDIS. Amy let him drag her, she had to stare at the angel, either stay with Rory or go with the Doctor, the answer was obvious.

"What do we do?" Amy breathed as River crossed the graveyard slowly towards the TARDIS door.

River blinked one eye and said loudly "Get in the TARDIS. If it survived the paradox it may want more energy to feed off of. So get in the TARDIS now and we can find where the Doctor is."

Rory silently pulled Amy towards the door, the two still staring at the angel as their daughter opened the doors before throwing the three of them inside and slamming the doors shut. River ran towards the scanner, eyes wide at the outside and silently she gaped in shock, taking no notice of how Amy was forcing herself not to cry. She wanted to settle down with Rory but she loved the Doctor like a brother and always wanted to travel. One was gone and now she just felt empty.

"It's going to be okay." Her husband cooed slightly, an arm wrapped firmly around Amy as a comforting gesture. "He's the Doctor, he'll always find his way back. Trust me, he wouldn't want us to give up."

"But that doesn't mean he knows what he's doing." Amy said bitterly but then she looked up suddenly. Something moved outside of the glass windows.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Both Amy and Rory jumped up, eyes wide as the sudden sound. River gave a puzzled look as she pulled a lever on the console, the door slid open suddenly to reveal the angel staring at them, but this time before anyone could blink a pickax met the angel's neck, sending the stone shattering into a storm of pieces. A boyish laugh followed and Amy smiled.

The Doctor jumped into view, pickax in hand as he brought it against the angel's leg, causing the statue to fall to the grass. "And that's what you get for being rude!" He swung again, with each blow rendering the creature to nothing but pieces of stone. With one final effort the Doctor crushed the head, he glanced up with a satisfied smirk. "I should keep this. Pickax infused with the energy from a paradox, so with one hit it started killing the angel."

He suddenly found himself being barreled over by Amy, he took a step back to prevent himself from falling to the ground with the new weight. She let him go and looked down. "What are you wearing?"

"An old friend let me borrow some clothes." The Doctor grinned, looking down at his new and very purple attire. "Didn't fit him anymore so they let me keep it."

"How many years do we have to make up for?" River asked with a roll of her eyes as she flicked the same lever, the doors closing once the two were inside.

"One hundred and three." The Time Lord grinned. "Makes me thirteen hundred now and you can start making that up to me by letting me drive."


	2. The Bells of Saint John

"Doctor!" Amy shouted suddenly as she threw herself at the glass door that separated her from the Time Lord, who was exiting the blue box. He didn't turn around immediately at the sound of Amy's shout, she blinked and furrowed her brow in confusion. The Doctor silently locked the TARDIS before straightening his purple coat, putting on a sappy smile and bouncing to the door. He threw open the door and Amy found herself wrapped in the arms of her imaginary friend.

"Pond!" The Doctor laughed, holding her about a foot off of the ground before setting her down soon after. "Good to see you! How long has it been?"

She smiled and shook her head before punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Seven months you git. Seven months of sitting here, I finished a writing a book, Rory took up another job down at the market while we helped out new neighbors move their nanny in their house."

"New people?" The Doctor smiled. His green eyes lightened up suddenly. "Do you think they'll like scones? Or even video games?"

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed. "There are two kids, Angie and Artie. They'll think you're a loon if you just walk over there all charm and smile not to mention that their father would kill you right on spot."

"Aw," The Doctor whined "can't you host a party or something? I want to meet them! They sound interesting, I mean if you listen you can hear the two kids arguing."

Amy laughed and pulled him inside by the sleeve of his purple coat as she shut the door, Rory poked his head inside the kitchen before walking in with a laptop that screen's was glowing blue with an error message. "Hey Doctor." Rory greeted as he sat down, clicking away on his mouse trying to fix their WiFi signal that never seemed to work.

The Time Lord sat down next to him and gave a sappy grin as he held up the sonic screwdriver. He scanned the device and instantly the blue error screen disappeared in a flash to reveal his desktop of an ocean. The Doctor said "Your signal is too weak to support the computer, you should boost the signal from the router. And don't use Internet Explorer try Google Chrome, works much faster."

"You over a thousand years old and you can work a computer better than me!" Rory whined as he held his head in his hands. "I can't believe this! Where did you learn this stuff?"

"Steve Jobs himself!" The Doctor grinned. "Who do you think gave him the whole Apple idea?" He winked at the Ponds before standing, he smiled and crossed the kitchen towards the lounge. "I'm going to go fix your router if you don't mind, Rory if you need the internet for work find a local server you can get on, I'll tell you when it's fixed."

Rory nodded, sipped his tea and opened up the WiFi icon on his laptop. Amy followed the Doctor into the lounge as he clicked on the single icon that said "┓┏ 凵 =╱⊿┌┬┐" without thinking anything of it. He blinked and opened up the internet but somewhere in London, a woman smiled.

* * *

"You actually met _the _Steve Jobs?" Amy asked, holding a jumble of red and yellow wires as she watched the Doctor scan the router before frowning. He made a muffled sound through the wires that were clamped firmly between his teeth. He nodded and a small smile appeared across his face as she sighed. "Did he fancy you?"

The Doctor laughed, the wires falling from his mouth and onto his lap as he began to piece the router back together. He grinned "Honestly Pond, not everyone I meet fancies me! Just because I have the looks doesn't mean-okay shut up Pond."

Amy smiled but then she looked up as a door closed from the upstairs. She gently placed the wires on the ground before standing, she raised an eyebrow and said "I'll be right back, Rory's probably looking for my glasses. I left them on the nightstand, I'll go get them."

The Time Lord nodded and pieced the router back together, Amy walked up the stairs and opened the door to their bedroom. She picked up her glasses and went back to the stairs but she turned at the sound of footsteps. She gaped, standing before her was a figure made of all metal it moved on it's own and suddenly a blue light scanned her. It's body lit up suddenly and it said in a monotone voice "Amelia Jessica Pond, wife of Rory Arthur Williams. You are not wanted."

"Oi," Amy growled, eyes narrowing "you can't tell me I'm not wanted. What are you anyway?"

"We do not care for you." It said suddenly, it's form shimmered until it looked exactly like Amy. She blinked as it spoke in her own voice "You are not important until you are uploaded into the cloud. You can join the others once the cloud brings you in too."

Amy saw it begin to walk towards her, she took a step backwards and looked away, she was so close to falling down the stairs. The robot suddenly grabbed her throat and Amy went stiff as electricity flowed through her veins, her eyes rolled back into her head as it set her onto the floor. The robot blinked and walked down the stairs, passing the Doctor, who was finishing the router. It walked soundlessly into the kitchen and it saw Rory, he looked up.

"Hey Amy," He said, sipping his tea and when he glanced up from the BBC news he found her to not have moved from the door "something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Amy said flatly, Rory narrowed his eyes. "I only came to see how you were doing with the internet."

"Good." Rory said but then his eyes widened as realization hit him. "You're not Amy."

It smiled as it's head began to spin around, Rory's eyes widened in terror as he saw a blue light and then everything went black.

* * *

"Finished!" The Doctor laughed as he set the router back onto the stand, he tossed the extra wires that were from the original router into the trash can by the door. He bounced into the kitchen, the smiled fading from his face as he saw Rory lying on the floor unconscious while Amy stood above him. He whipped out the Sonic Screwdriver and pressed the button, suddenly he form disappeared to reveal a metal-lined machine.

Rory's voice cut through the silence while he appeared on the robot's screen where a face should have been. "Amy? Someone help me please, I don't know where I am! Doctor!"

The Time Lord narrowed his eyes and pressed the Sonic Screwdriver button again, the blue lights on the machine turned red and the Time Lord grabbed Rory's laptop before starting to type away. The screen shifted to black, blue writing covered the screen as The Doctor typed away as he tried to save his friend.

* * *

"Can he do that?!" A woman shouted, eyes wide as leaned over the computer. She looked at the man who was typing. "That's impossible!"

The man glanced back at her and said "He's not fully upgraded, theoretically...anyone can hack the system and take the person out of the cloud."

She raised an eyebrow, the screen showed a small picture of a man typing away, he wore purple tweed and a bow tie. She narrowed her eyes and slid the IQ button on her Ipad higher and suddenly the man in front of her stiffened as he typed away furiously. Red writing covered the screen as he tried to continue the uploading and stop the hacker but with every try the uploaded dial went down until it hit zero, a small ding went up through the entire office and suddenly the map that shown on the large television screen turned from red into a bright blue.

A single message glowed on the screen "Under my protection. -The Doctor"

The woman narrowed her eyes into slits as she seethed with anger. She growled "Send the Base Station into attack mode, This 'Doctor' isn't getting away so easily."

* * *

The Doctor sat back with a smile as Rory took in a gasp of air, closed the laptop but when he looked up there was a metal hand gripped tightly around his throat. He grabbed the metal, even though the robot tightened it's grip he still didn't choke, it was impossible to choke a Time Lord, secondary bypass allowed that. The Doctor smiled and kicked outwards, sending the machine away from him as it's hand released his throat.

He swiftly rolled Rory under the table to protect him from damage, he jumped in panic when he saw the robot smash it's fist into the counter, denting the stone. The Doctor sidestepped it but it's hand grabbed his throat sending waves of electricity flowing through his veins, he grit his teeth and took his chance. In an instant he smashed his forehead into the robot's screen sending it away from him. He growled, wiping the blood away from the scratch on his head from the broken glass.

The Time Lord saw Rory begin to stir and a small grin cracked across his face, at least he was okay. Suddenly the robot smashed it's fist into the wall, it grabbed wire and instantly the lights flickered out throughout the whole house. The Doctor blinked in shock but then he felt the robot grab his neck for one final time, electricity burst through it's hand and outwards, it was such a large amount the Doctor was beginning to lose consciousness, just like Venice all over again.

He tried to fight back but the robot only threw him into the wall, he smashed his head on the counter's corner edge, the last thing he saw was the robot leaving him alone in the room. He saw the real Amy run down the stairs, cricket bat in hand but she gaped in horror when she saw Rory crawling out from under the table. He tried to say something but everything went black.

* * *

"He's here sir." The woman spoke, her eyes were bright with a sneer as she stared into the blue screen. "The Doctor, I confess I really didn't believe he existed...but he's here now. What would you like us to do with him?"

"Let him play." The embodied voice growled, it's accent was low and controlled. "He can foil our plans today but in the long run he will not survive. I want you to track him down and chase him away from my true identity. You must understand that I know how this will end and I need you to do your part or the Time Lord will survive. Am I understood?"

"He hasn't even met her yet!" The woman cried, her dark hair was tied back in a neat bun but she tucked the fall away strands behind her ear, a sign of nervousness. "If The Doctor is to die he needs to find the girl who will die every time he meets her. She is right in front of him and within reach but he ignores the chance."

"I need you to do as I say," the voice continued on, within the screen where the man resided the colors swirled at every word "or we risk being found out. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, I am glad you remember our terms and agreements Madame Kovarian." The voice said, a smile in it's words.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "As do I, Mr. G Intelligence."

* * *

The Doctor groaned as he opened his eyes, his head was throbbing from where it had made contact with the counter. He found himself lying on the Pond's couch and when he sat up he saw Rory sitting in his chair, a cup of tea in his hands. The Nurse looked up as the Doctor dragged himself into a sitting position, he held a hand to his head finding stitches across the gash from where he had head-butted the robot's port screen. The Time Lord jumped when he heard Rory speak.

"I didn't know you could fight like that." Rory commented, handing the Doctor a cup of tea. "I didn't expect it from you being all "awkward-baby-giraffe"."

The Time Lord shrugged, he winced, realizing how sore he actually was. He sipped his tea before saying "I was the best sword fighter on Gallifrey, did you really think I couldn't defend myself? Besides, you learn a few things in ancient China."

"Okay Mulan." Rory said with a roll of his eyes, he took another sip of his tea and went back to work on his laptop. "Doctor, can you tell me what that thing was and why was it after me?"

The Doctor looked up and said "A walking base station, made to collect those who join their WiFi server. It was after you because you clicked the icon or whatnot, the only reason it attacked me was because they're so close to uploading the specific amount of people to do something. It collects souls, the perfect power source if you want to power something with humanity. It's where people go to die or rot for eternity."

"Like Twitter." Rory laughed, taking another sip of his tea. The Doctor leaned towards him, one of his almost nonexistent eyebrows raised. "What?"

The Doctor blinked in partial horror. "Five hours ago you knew nothing about the internet or social media. And you just made a joke about Twitter."

"I did..." Rory said, realizing the words that he had said a few moments prior. "I know everything about computers. All up in my head. What's that about?"

The Time Lord stood, dragging Rory to his feet with his teacup and laptop in hand. "You brought something back you weren't supposed to...and I don't think you're going to be allowed to keep it." He blinked, pulling the human along towards the sliding glass door. "Where's Amy?"

"In the TARDIS." Rory said, the Time Lord dragged him through the door and into the TARDIS that was parked in their backyard. Once inside, the Time Lord released Rory and ran up to the console. Amy looked up from the half-translated book on Time Lord Physiology as the Doctor flipped the switch that started the TARDIS.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, turning to Rory suddenly. She saw her husband's look of terror and narrowed her eyes, she turned towards the Doctor, she was relieved that he was okay but now she had to find out what was wrong with Rory. "Doctor, answer me."

The Doctor shook his head, typing in coordinates. "The thing that attacked me is going after Rory again, they're trying to upload his conscious to the WiFi. It sounds weird but trust me, it's better if we go to the Eye, we need to get away from your house."

The landing sequence began and the Doctor walked away, he smiled as he threw open the door to the TARDIS, breathing in the warm London air. He stepped outside, with a grin. "Come on Ponds!" As the couple walked outside they heard applause from the people around them, the Doctor smiled, he pulled a fez from his coat and held it out, people tossed money in right away. "Enough for a breakfast for three!"Rory cocked his head to the side in confusion, he looked up at the morning sky, it had been night five minutes ago. The Doctor laughed, emptying the money into Amy's hands while he tossed the fez on a child's head, much to the applause of the people around them.

The Time Lord dragged them along with a sappy grin. He flashed a wink at them and laughed "You have to love the twenty-first century. Everyone is amazed at something appearing, even though they've seen alien invasions by the dozens! You always seem to amaze me!"

The three walked along, well two walked and a third bounced on happy feet. After awhile Amy said "What now?"

"We go eat breakfast." The Doctor smiled. He turned towards the restaurant and promptly ordered them a table and tea. Once they were seated the Doctor grabbed Rory's laptop and said "My screwdriver found a small reading from the Base Station. I can track it through the system and eventually get to the source of station." He flashed the computer with the screwdriver and went to work.

* * *

"Madame Kovarian..." James sighed, his eyes were tired from the over-night shift he had not been expecting. "The box has been sighted by the London Eye. Do you want me to send a Base Station to retrieve Rory Williams or no?"

"That would be fine." She answered flatly. "I want him in the cloud, get the wife if you can as well."

"But that's against code!" James said suddenly, eyes widening.

Kovarian glared at him and growled "I don't care. I am following orders from our client. Now do it."

He sighed and tapped the password into the computer, sending the base station to 'upload' mode and to go to the Ponds.

* * *

"Oh Rassilon, cake!" The Doctor chided with a sappy grin, his green eyes bright as he smelled the chocolate cake. "Been too long since I've had something like this!" Suddenly the room went silent, he straightened up and looked at the frozen forms of the people around him. Suddenly, within the blink of an eye, everyone was gone. No one was there, leaving the Doctor all alone.

"I can play with you all I want." The vendor behind the counter said, his eyes were blank with no emotion behind them. "Pull every one of your strings and see how much you dance. Now, now, Doctor, are you ever going to catch on?"

"What strings?" The Doctor said, turning around to glare at him. "I've broken the bonds that hold me. How do you know me anyway?"

He smiled, suddenly his voice had one emotion, the most bitter hatred. "Do you forget me so easily? I thought I had earned myself a spot in your memory from Demon's Run."

The Doctor froze in shock, he blinked. "Kovarian?"

The Vendor smile but then he gasped, everything human returned to him, he tried to say something to the Time Lord but he disappeared. The Doctor whipped around towards the television screen and glared at the face of Kovarian. She smiled. "You haven't forgotten me then. How is Melody fairing since I left her in your 'better' care? Is she dead yet?"

"Shut up." The Doctor said coldly, his eyes flint as he as he began to seethe. "Shut up right now and tell me what you're doing here."

"I'm collecting people for a friend." Kovarian laughed. "You're friends will be joining it soon enough. And there's nothing you can do Doctor."

* * *

Amy laughed as she sipped her tea, Rory grinned, typing away at the computer screen, remembering the Doctor's face as he gave up. The Centurion laughed "Times like that I remember how old he actually is! Over a thousand years old! He's an old man who doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"Very rude Ponds." They jumped at the Doctor toneless voice, they turned to see their Time Lord friend standing across from them. He was rigid and his eyes held no emotion. "You were uploaded into a cloud while I learned it all from nothing."

"Cloud?" Amy asked suddenly with a sideways glance at Rory. "Where did you get cloud from?"

The Time Lord blinked and sighed "You were always too smart for your own good." Rory blinked in horror as he saw the Doctor's head begin to turn to the side too far, there was a blue light and that was the last thing he saw.

* * *

The Doctor ran up the stairs, skipping one at a time, his hearts were pounding as he saw Amy and Rory lying against the table, not moving with no rise and fall of their chest. He narrowed his eyes and growled, he pointed the screwdriver at the Base Station as he ran towards his friend, he sighed when he felt no pulse on either of them. The Base Station had uploaded them one hundred percent but Kovarian was wrong, there was something he could do.

* * *

He had ran all the way back to the TARDIS, unlocked his favorite box, and ran to the garage. He smiled, jumping onto one of his many motorcycles that inhabited the TARDIS and drove through the door, it closed behind them as he raised the screwdriver, it tracked the homing signal and he followed it. All the way to the Shard.

"You can't win Doctor..." The male voice said, tearing him from is thoughts. He glanced over at a very chubby man that stood beside him on the sidewalk. "I hope you understand that."

"Don't be a pessimist." The Time Lord snapped, he saw the man was looking past him not at him. "You've trapped a billion people up there I'm getting them back. Got my trusty motorbike from the anti-gravity races on Leo!"

The man raised his eyebrows in a mocking sort of way "You expect to drive up ninety flights of stairs?"

"Did you not hear me?" He snapped back with a childish grin. "I said _anti-gravity_," he slammed the red button on the center of the console "learn to listen!". The man watched as he drove away, jaw slack with horror as he saw the Time Lord turn towards the building.

"Oh...my...god."

* * *

_Crash._

Kovarian looked up, her teeth grit in annoyance as she turned away from the confused faces of the people in the office. She strode towards her own office and threw open the door, sitting at her desk was the man she had spent so long trying to defeat. The Doctor looked up and smiled. "Miss me?"

She stepped over the broken shards of glass and around the motorcycle. "No, I didn't." Kovarian grumbled. "Why couldn't you just die when you were supposed to?"

"Why can't you put on makeup like a normal person?" He said. "See? We both do things we don't want to but are asked. So tell me Kovarian, what have you been doing since I "died"?"

"Trying to kill you again." Kovarian smirked. "But apparently I got your friends instead of you. Don't you say?"

"Let them go," The Doctor said blatantly an edge with his voice "if you don't, I don't think you'll like the outcome."

"Finally showing me the wrath you promised at Demons Run?" Kovarian said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't think I should be threatened."

The Doctor stood, a cold smile falling across his face. He strode out from behind the desk, towering above the woman he hated so much. "No...you forget, I'm a man of my word but I don't want to kill you, no matter how much of a favor I'd be doing to the universe."

"What are you saying?"

His face fell but there was a tone of mischief in his eyes. "You should check scans a lot better than that. Rule one Kovarian; the Doctor lies." Her eyes widened as her stomach dropped, there was a look of pure terror on her face as his head slowly began to turn. There was a blue light and then nothing more.

* * *

"Let me out!" Kovarian's voice sounded from the screen as she pounded her hands against the walls of the prison. "Let me out!" Jason, one of the main heads of the office, stared at her in horror. There was an intense silence, that seemed to deafen everyone.

"What do we do?" Jason breathed in horror as he turned to another head of the office. "She's fully uploaded, we can't get her out without returning everyone else!"

"Then do it!" Kovarian screamed, her hands smashing against the walls of her prison. "We have enough information, our employer doesn't need anymore. So. Let. Me. Out!"

Jason looked at Mark with a suspicious glance, he nodded before stepping up to the table where the reset button sat. Jason nodded and pressed his hand on the button and just like that, everything seemingly returned to normal.

* * *

Amy and Rory took a deep intake of breath, their eyes opened while the Doctor only sat back with a cup of tea in one hand while Amy's kindle was in another. He nodded at them with a smile before sipping his tea. Rory blinked, eyes widening as he saw The Doctor sitting across from him. "What happened?"

"You were uploaded again and I fixed it." The Doctor laughed, taking another drink. "But don't worry, everyone is safe."

The Ponds groaned at each other as they sat up at the table, their limbs stiff from their uncomfortable place they had been in a few moments earlier. Amy shook her head before yawning "Who was behind the big plot?"

"You wouldn't know them, some girl with a big head." The Doctor partially lied as he finished off his tea.

* * *

The UNIT soldiers ran into the office, guns drawn and ready to shoot if danger presented it. But when they entered the office, they found everyone lying on the floor, unconscious without any sign of injury. They left the majority of the soldiers with the workers while the rest stormed the head's office, only to find it empty. There was no sign of Kovarian anywhere.

* * *

"So you're Rory's brother?" George Maitland asked the Doctor as he stirred some more sugar into his tea. The Doctor nodded while he glanced over at the two kids, Angie and Artie with a smile. Angie rolled her eyes and went back to her phone while Artie returned the smile. "And you're a doctor?"

Rory nodded while the Doctor said "Yes and yes, graduated from a school over in the States. So this is your family?"

"Yep," George said with a smile "our nanny, Clara, is finishing off a souffle and some cookies. Count on the cookies to be good, the souffle however, probably not."

They all laughed, Amy and Rory continued the conversation with their new neighbors while the Doctor only added more honey to his tea. And just like that, the door opened and the smell of a bakery filled the house. The Doctor smiled but then it fell when he saw the woman walk in.

"So sorry about being late," Clara said with a smile, arms full of a tray of cookies "had to finish baking these but my souffle was too beautiful to live."

There was a faint sound of the Doctor's tea-cup shattering against the floor.


End file.
